Robins Nightmare
by Jacqui Doodle
Summary: Robin wakes up from a strange but real looking dream.. Contains spoilers from season3 and S3 final!


Title: Robins Nightmare  
Author: Jacqui Doodle  
Genre: Medieval adventure  
Rating: ?  
Disclaimer: RH characters belong to BBC  
Notes: My way of coping with the series 3 final.. or the series as a whole.. May contain grammatical errors..

***Warning Spoilers!***

Robin, Robin! Wake up Robin!

Robin, it's me Djaq.. Can you hear me Robin..?

It's no use Djaq, he's still asleep..

We must keep trying, keep talking to him Much..

I will..

Robin awakes..

Robin! You're back!

Aawh.. Back..? Where am I?

In the camp Robin..

I'm thirsty..

Here have some water..

Thanks Djaq.. What's going on..? Why are you looking at me ..?

You've been sleeping for three days Robin.

Three days John..? But how..?

We think it must have been that man you met in the forest..

What man Will?

A traveler, by the name of.. Whitaker.. Yes that was his name..

I don't remember any of this..

You don't Robin? You don't recall the mushrooms he sold?

No Djaq.. Aah my head.. It feels heavy like I'm.. Ooh..

I'll give you a medicine to make you feel better..

We're glad you're back Robin.. We thought you were dying..

Dying..? Well now you say.. I had those dreams.. Fantastic.. dreams..

Dreams?

Nightmares actually..

Here Robin.. Drink this..

Thanks Djaq.. I dreamed we were in the Holy land, Marian was there too. Gisborne tried to kill King Richard but Marian stood in front of him and prevented it. And Gisborne stabbed her instead.. She..she died..

How horrible!

Yes it looked horrible Much, I was crying near her body.. Later we were back here. I had to avenge Marians death and went to Locksley to meet Gisborne and..kill him.. But he looked strange, different.. not like the Gisborne I know.. His hair was much longer, he wore different clothes, not the leathers.. He looked dirty, bedraggled and ..hurt.. I felt sorry for him..

What? Sorry? For him??

Well I did John.

And did you kill him Robin?

No..I didn't.. we fought a lot.. There was something else..

What..?

There was this man who claimed to be my father. My father died in a fire.. He told me and Gisborne a strange tale about our parents. My father and Guy's mother had a secret love affair he said, they even had a lovechild! Can you believe it! Well you know Guy and I grew up together in Locksley and that our parents died in a fire that Guy had started.. I told you all about the leprosy of Guy's father.. But a love affair between my.. ridiculous..

But in dreams everything is symbolism Robin, you and Guy love the same woman..

Djaq! Marian doesn't love Guy!

But Gisborne does love her..

Ah it's just dreams. Why am I telling you anyway? It doesn't mean anything!

You've been sleeping for three days Robin.. We were worried whether you were going to live..

Well I am alive John!

Right..

Tell us more Robin, were there more dreams..?

All right Will.. One thing was good about it.. The Sheriff was gone! But we had a new one instead.. A woman!

A woman??

Yes John, an evil witch by the name of Isabella.. I think at some point I even snogged her..

Robin!

Was there more..?

It was all very messy and mixed up.. You know I think I just dreamt on adventures.. Like in my everyday life! There was a drought and Kate, the village girl was in our gang..!

Kate! From Rebecca, Matthew and Maggy..? I know her..

You do Much?

Yes she's a very nice girl.. I mean.. she's lovely.. Well what happened next..?

Will and Djaq weren't in our gang anymore but Kate and this black monk called Tuck were..

Tuck?

A black man?

And.. Gisborne..

What??

Gisborne??

That's truly funny Robin..

Yes he joined us in our struggle against this evil witch! And I trusted him! He was like..family..

The gang laughs

I can't help what I dreamt! Al right.. In the end we had a fight.. Our half brother fought with us too.. This witch Isabella stabbed Guy with a poisoned dagger and it poisoned me too.. and when I lay dying I saw Marian again.. She spoke to me and said: Our biggest adventure was yet beginning.. That was the last thing I remember..

So Marian didn't really die?

It's a beautiful dream Robin and full of symbolism..

Explain that to me Djaq..

Well, dying means transition, great and important changes are going to take place in our lives Robin.

What about the witch and the black monk?

They symbolize the challenges we're up against, our fights against evil forces, where that be the Sheriff or in our hearts..

And Kate, the village girl?

Kate represents simplicity Much..

Oh

She symbolizes the people we are fighting for..

And Gisborne?

Maybe you have more in common with Gisborne than you think Robin.. You did grew up together.. Maybe there are things you have forgotten but are still in the back of your mind..

So Marian dies, Gisborne dies, I die.. but it means our lives are changing.. Changing dramatically..? But Marian appeared very much alive in the end..

Yes Robin.. you saw that well..

Later that evening.. Will returns from Nottingham, he shows a serious look..

What is it Will?

Robin..

Yeah.. what?

It's Marian..

What about her..?

She got married.. last night..

What?

It's true, she's Gisbornes wife now..

No! She can't be..! How Will?

Prince John is entertaining the Sheriff since yesterday and apparently he arranged the wedding.. There will be a big banquet..

A banquet.. Hmm I'm sure!

What are we to do Robin?

I don't know Much!

Robin, remember your dreams.. The changes.. the transition in your life, our life's has started..

All right Lads. We go to this banquet and see what we can do about this..

But what Robin?

I don't know but I'll think of something!


End file.
